


fraises fraîches

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fruit, M/M, also on my google docs it's titled 'fruit but make it sexy' so there's that, feeding each other fruit, lucas gets a semi from feeding his bf fruit, this idea came from some strawberries that i got on sale lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: The air is electric from the moment Lucas walks in the door.





	fraises fraîches

**Author's Note:**

> hello _mecs_!! i've decided to start posting drabbles and prompt fills that i've been posting to tumblr on here! i know part of my audience is on both tumblr and AO3, but some of you are probably just on here.
> 
> [here's the original post on tumblr, if you want to read it on there!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185631451532/the-air-is-electric-from-the-moment-lucas-walks-in)
> 
> (also more pas peur is coming i promise!!)

The air is electric from the moment Lucas walks in the door. **  
**

Eliott’s eyes flick upward at the sound of their front door opening and closing. His head is tilted back ever so slightly, his eyes hooded, and it makes Lucas feel frozen, feet glued in place. Eliott’s leaning against the kitchen counter, his lips closed around a strawberry. He bites into it not a moment later. Lucas swallows, hard.

They had gone on a bit of a road trip recently, spending a weekend in the countryside. When they had passed a sign advertising a pick-your-own-strawberry farm, neither of them could resist. They spent hours out in the sun, filling a nice big basket full of berries and peeking behind bushes to share sweetened kisses.

“Hey.” Lucas says, stepping into Eliott’s space. Eliott leans in wordlessly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lucas’ mouth.

“Hi,” Eliott responds as he pulls away, but only just. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Lucas says, smiling up at him. “What did you get up to today?”

“Not much.” Eliott says with a shrug. He grabs another strawberry, pulling the stem off and popping it into his mouth. Lucas can’t help but follow the movement with his eyes— and he can’t help but notice that Eliott’s eyes are on him the entire time. “Do you want one?” He asks. Lucas nods, reaching for one, but he gently bats his hand away. “Let me.” Lucas raises an eyebrow, but steps back ever so slightly, willing.

Eliott presses a strawberry to Lucas’ lips, rubbing it along gently before Lucas opens his mouth. When he bites into it, he hums at its sweetness, juicy to the point where what’s left of the berry in Eliott’s hands drips juice down the palm of his hand. Lucas chases it with his tongue and, a moment later, watches how Eliott’s mouth goes agape and how his eyes go dark. He repeats a couple more times, biting then licking until nothing but the stem remains. Lucas reaches a hand over, holding Eliott’s in place as he kisses his knuckles, his fingers, his palm.

“ _Lucas_ ,” Eliott breathes, tearing him out of his reverie. He didn’t realize how lost he had let himself get. He laughs, at how affected Eliott is, but more than anything at himself. He noses at the soft, warm skin on the back of Eliott’s hand, revelling in the smell of his boyfriend. When he pulls back, there’s an intensity in Eliott’s eyes that makes arousal swoop low in the pit of his stomach. He knows Eliott’s waiting for him to make the next move.

He’s left the ball in Lucas’ court.

“My turn.” The words are spoken softly, and he reaches into the basket for another strawberry. Eliott bites into it, his eyes on Lucas the entire time, hooded and downright dangerous. Once Eliott finishes, he grabs the stem, tossing it onto the counter. He then grabs Lucas’ hand to lick the juice off, just as he had done a moment before. He licks and he kisses, and Lucas is fairly certain he could live off of strawberries and Eliott’s kisses for the rest of his life. But then Eliott is drawing his index finger into his mouth, sucking at it. He pays equal attention to each and every finger. Lucas would be frustrated at the fact that he knows that Eliott is doing this willfully— that his boyfriend knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to him— if he wasn’t already half-hard in his jeans.


End file.
